


White Noise

by daluisonyeo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loonaverse reference about to be scattered into the story, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, assassin!Yves, bar owner!Chuu, celebrity!Jinsoul, gangster!KimLip, slightly inspired by White Noise of EXO, they just want to hold yves hand LMAO, this tagging stuff is a bitch i just want my story out here, will probably add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daluisonyeo/pseuds/daluisonyeo
Summary: Jinsol, Jungeun and Jiwoo fall in love with Sooyoung in different ways, but they all learn that Sooyoung is too free to be chained by their affection - or yet to show her heart.ORIn which Sooyoung is an assassin that has forgotten warmth, and Jinsol, Jungeun and Jiwoo make her feel that there is more to life than just living it.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 18





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> hi im yna and this is an attempt to come back to writing because i left my other fic in the dust,,, (i will be attempting to continue that, too.) this is kinda chaotic in my head but i want it out of my system so... : D ALSO don't forget to stream # when it comes out!!!
> 
> ps. im bad at verb tenses so like..,, read at ur own risk or sumn but im trying to do my best kkkk

Being born in a very rich family is both a blessing and a curse. Sooyoung Ha's family came from an old money type of rich, which meant that they are one of the oldest bloodlines in the country. Which also meant that she is very much famous, along with her whole family. Her family owns a conglomerate company, which has subsidiaries in different industries. Two of it are headed by her brothers, and the parent company by her father.

They are so wealthy that everyone knows that it would better to kneel on their knees to beg rather than to revolt against the Ha's. And to show their wealth furthermore, here they are, celebrating their company's 50th founding day. It is also a significant day for the whole family as Sooyoung's father is retiring, and announcing the new CEO.

Sooyoung felt for her necklace on her neck. The cold diamond slightly pierced her skin as she pushed it ever so lightly on skin as she drew in air to breathe. She felt slightly uncomfortable with the men around her, but she doesn't show it. They were a group of shareholders of HS Group, whom were talking about who is the possible heir of the conglomerate company. She was pretty sure that it wasn’t her, because first of all, she is a woman - in her father’s books, women don’t really stand a chance to become the head. In case things go south, though, she is dubbed the underdog heiress, as she is well-versed in business and its politics.

Politely, she excused herself from her father's peers with a smile and joined a younger group on the opposite side of their great hall. She greeted a few people along the way, as she was getting some attention due to her dress. It was a burgundy, off-shoulder maxi dress, which was commissioned from a well-known designer.

It is nearing midnight and yet the party continues in the Ha mansion. Sooyoung joined her cousins, who were interrogating the newly-arrived celebrity—fresh off the plane, and away from the paparazzi: Jinsol Jung in the flesh. She was a really famous recording artist who built her career in the States, which meant she was fluent in English as well. She had stayed there for over a decade, away from her family who did not like her path. It was very much a known fact that children born into big mansions and old money should focus on studies and then become a good housewife.

She came home not for a vacation, but because she was hiding due to a big scandal that nearly ended her career.

_ "...I'm not in the fucking mood, please leave me alone!" _

Sooyoung heard Jinsol curse. Jinsol was shooting daggers at Sooyoung's cousins, arms crossed. The former's hair was dyed black now, compared to her golden blonde hair that famously stayed for almost a decade. It was accompanied by fringes that Sooyoung thought fit Jinsol so much and she looked really pretty with it. Doll-like at most. She was wearing a white halter dress, exposing her shoulder blades and accentuating her curves. The dress halted an inch from the floor, which was paired with gold heels.

"Oi. The lady said to leave her alone," Sooyoung called out her cousins. Her cousins shot her a dirty look before walking away, probably to talk about her now. "Sorry, they're so nosy when it comes to celebrities. Embarrassing bunch."

"They really got into my nerves. How can you not kill them?"

Sooyoung stopped in her tracks. Does she know...?

She calmed herself. Of course Jinsol doesn't know. How would someone from the States know her work? It's not like she has traveled that far for assassin work.

"Beats me. I don't really talk to them," Sooyoung grabs two cocktail drinks from a waiter roaming around the hall. "I'm Sooyoung Ha. Fancy a drink?"

She offers a glass towards Jinsol, who takes it and sips.

"I know you," Jinsol smiles. "Why are you introducing yourself like that? It's not like my family is not indebted to you."

Ah, then the Jung family that Jinsol belongs to must be the Jungs that borrowed money from them. To help boost Jinsol's career in the U.S.?

Jinsol cleared her throat, noticing Sooyoung thinking about what she said. "If you think that it was for me, it wasn't. My family went bankrupt and they used the money to keep our company in the A-list," she explained. Sooyoung softly said an "ah," and pursed her lips, so Jinsol said in a small voice, "They don't really support me."

Sooyoung offered a tight-lipped smile, to which Jinsol waved off. "You don't have to pity me. That's just how it is in our world," the celebrity countered and downed her drink. "Do you know any bar or something? I don't really like engaging in fancy talks with these people."

The heiress nods, knowing where to go.

***

A black SUV parks in front of a dim building. The outside was brick-red, with an antique-looking wooden door. Above it was a simple sign that read, "Dionysus," in neat and readable words.

"You're joking, right? How is this place full of alcohol?" Jinsol wondered as she stared at the not-so-inviting place. Sooyoung turned off the engine and smirked.

"You'll see," she opened the car door lock and stepped out of her car, with Jinsol in tow. The place didn't really look like it was open for customers, but as soon as they entered, Jinsol realized that this wasn't the bar she was expecting. It wasn't full of neon lights and loud music, with booze everywhere and a whiff of drugs in the air. It was for people who would like to drink without the cameras flashing or drunk men punching each other just because they bumped into one's shoulder.

The bar is below the ground, with dim lights and velvet, soundproof walls. It was beautiful, sophisticated, and neat as heck. Jinsol looks around in awe.

"Wow," she said as they settled against a velvet couch, seated in front of each other. "How do you know this place?"

"I own this place," a new voice said. Jinsol looked towards where the voice came from, where her gaze found a really cute female hovering over the two of them, smiling. The self-proclaimed owner of Dionysus was different from the vibe her bar gave. Instead of being dark and mysterious, she was a brunette who looks like a ray of sunshine in the underground bar. "I'm Sooyoung's friend, so she knew of this place through me! Nice to meet you, Jinsol! You really do look different off-screen."

"How—?" the dark-haired celebrity was amazed. The owner was really chatty and at the same time poking something inside of her, which she has yet to know what.

"I have my ways," she grinned. "I'm Jiwoo Kim! Though everybody calls me Chuu here."

"Oh, fancy meeting you, Chuu," Jinsol said, unsure how to end the conversation.

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung called.

"I got it, Sooyoungie," with a smile, she retreated behind the bar to retrieve something for them. It would most likely be a drink, which meant Sooyoung was a regular here.

"Sorry about Chuu. She likes doing background checks on everyone," Sooyoung said, looking fondly at Jiwoo, who was now mixing drinks.

"Background checks, huh..." Jinsol's gaze follows Jiwoo's actions. "Fascinating."

Minutes later, Jiwoo personally hands them their drinks and leaves them to themselves.

It was silent for a bit until Sooyoung spoke, as she felt curious with Jinsol's need to go back here. The scandal wasn't actually that big—Jinsol was caught in a DUI blind-item by TMZ. Her blonde hair and red Ferrari gave it away, though. However, anti-fans started to make rumors about her, and the reporters made malicious content about it, causing her to go into hiatus and clear her name silently. It was said that she went home to rest away from the media and attend the HS Group party, as it was also known that she is one of the major shareholders' daughter.

"What made you go home? It wasn't like the issue would bother you," Sooyoung tried to open the topic casually, but Jinsol stopped midway from drinking and stared at the former. If anything, Sooyoung's eyes pierced through Jinsol's, as if she really knew what happened and it spread fear through the latter's nerves. It made Jinsol go on defense mode, and she put her drink down on the table rather harshly.

"We're not that close for you to pry on my personal issues," the celebrity snapped. Sooyoung was caught off guard, her eyes widening from Jinsol's snappy tone. Jinsol drank the last of her drink and stood up, grabbing her clutch bag. "I think we're done here."

She walked upstairs, a bit quicker because she prayed that Sooyoung wouldn't catch her. She wasn’t prepared for that kind of talk, and she didn’t feel the need to share it with an acquaintance over alcohol. However, the gods weren't listening to her when someone grabbed her arm from behind and turned her around.

"Hey, aren't you Jinsol Jung? What are you doing here?" a woman clad in a very short, red dress eyed Jinsol up and down, still holding her arm. She spoke in a funny slow American accent, obviously learned from watching a bit of American series, but confident enough. Judging from how she looks, the woman was already drunk before arriving. Her hair is a bit disheveled and she walked clumsily.

Jinsol tried to pull her arm but the woman held on to her tightly. "S-sorry, you got the wrong—" she tried to say in Korean, but she was cut off and she felt scared for a bit.

"Don't try to trick me! You're Jinsol! I know so! The news said you'd be back here! Let's talk about the scandal! I've been wanting to know what really happened," the woman tried to pull her back downstairs, but was stopped at the landing by a panting Sooyoung, who paid for their tab.

"What are you doing?" Sooyoung squinted at the woman, as she felt that Jinsol was uncomfortable. The woman was grabbing Jinsol by her arm, and it visibly hurt based on the reddening of it. The dark-haired celebrity tried to look away, but pain shot down her arm the longer the unknown woman held onto her.

"T-This is Jinsol! I was with her and we were going to drink!" The woman lied.

"Really? I was with her you know, and I'm pretty sure that you're not me," Sooyoung showed a deadly smile, which was different from what Jinsol had seen before. This was lethal, as if Sooyoung was counting numbers in her head, the number of bones she was willing to break. From a distance, Jiwoo watched what was happening, a small smile forming on her lips.

"W-what!" The woman tried to laugh off. "Of course not! But you're lying! We just came together!"

"Oh?" Sooyoung raised her brow. "Then let her go, you're obviously grabbing her forcefully. She easily bruises, if you know."

That was a lie, but the woman looked like she was about to be eaten by Sooyoung alive, and she let go of Jinsol. The latter nursed her arm, caressing the reddening part.

"W-well, I better get going then!" She zoomed past Sooyoung and ran to the bathroom, probably pissed scared. Now, Sooyoung looked at Jinsoul, her eyes changing from sharp to worried.

"Is your arm okay?" she asked softly.

"Y-yeah. The woman just grabbed me and pulled me down here and—"

"You don't have to explain. Good thing you're with me, no? And Jiwoo will take care of that woman," they both went back upstairs and towards Sooyoung's car.

The ride back to Jinsol's hotel was silent, only broken by the celebrity's courage to mutter a few words. Sooyoung caught words like "sorry" and "thank you" though.

"My ears are clean, but can you please speak louder?" she smirked, eyes still on the road. Jinsol looked at her in disbelief and scoffed.

"I said, I'm sorry for snapping at you, and thank you for saving me back there," she raised her voice rather angrily, causing Sooyoung to chuckle.

"You're funny. May I remind you that you'd be awfully lost right now if I didn't catch you? Dionysus may be a safe haven for us but the downtown Seoul isn't kind to people like us you know," Sooyoung said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Sketchy places are dangerous for us. We're basically the trade off for a large sum of ransom."

"Sure, whatever," Jinsol rolled her eyes, making Sooyoung laugh. She steered the wheel to the left and slowly reached the five-star hotel where Jinsol was currently staying.

"Woah...nice choice of lodging," Sooyoung eyed the façade of the hotel, which shone brightly in the middle of darkness. Everything was outlined by some kind of thick, gold striplights, illuminating the shape of the hotel. "You'd better look for a permanent home, though. The stay here is pretty expensive, even for us."

"Yeah," Jinsol answers awkwardly, not knowing what to say. If she was going to stay in Seoul for long, buying a property would really be an advantage, given that her family won’t probably let her in their estate.

"Well, here we are," Sooyoung brakes and gives Jinsol a warm smile. "I think I smiled a lot because of you today, Jinsol. It's going to be a grumpy year for me now," she jokes.

It was Jinsol's turned to laugh now. "Oh, please. Pretty sure you won't be grumpy if you're with me. Thanks again, Sooyoungie," Jinsol copied Jiwoo's endearment and Sooyoung's ears grew pink.

"Shut up."

Jinsol took off her seatbelt and alighted the car, waving Sooyoung off before going in the hotel. She planned to sleep early, as she was feeling light due to the drinks she had during the party and at Dionysus.

***

For Sooyoung though, her night has just started. She didn't care about the new CEO, because it definitely would be one of her older brothers, who were prepared to take their father's position the moment he retired. She expects to be bossed around by Monday, if not tomorrow morning. Sujin and Soobin are probably biting each other now, figuratively, whoever wins the most coveted position in their company.

She reached for her dashboard, getting her in-ear device and turning it on to tune in. She pushed a button under the car wheel, and upon hearing the AI voice saying, "auto-pilot activated," she sneaked at the back of her car to change clothes. She unzipped her dress from the side and wore a green, figure-hugging, knitted sleeveless crop top, and put a leather jacket above it. She soon wore black tights and boots, putting knives inside of her boots, as well as on the strap on her thigh. She went back to the driver's seat, and lastly removed the accessories like the dangling earrings on her ears and the diamond necklace, throwing it at the back.

"Vivi," she greets the person on the other line, her partner in crime. 

"Yves," the voice answers, calling her by her alias. Vivi's voice is quite airy, a result of her being a little tongue-tied when it comes to the Korean language. Sooyoung met her in Hongkong when she was following someone, and is now her technical eagle eye. This Vivi is helping her in her missions, hacking into systems and breaking firewalls. In other days, Vivi helps her in combat.

Today, Vivi is behind the computer, tracking their target and updating Sooyoung in interval of a few minutes or so.

"Sorry, I'm a bit late," Sooyoung apologizes. _I think I'm apologizing a lot today_ , she thinks to herself but dismisses it immediately.

"It's fine. We're not in a hurry," Vivi replies. "He's walking towards Jamsil station, Yves."

"On it," Sooyoung steps on the gas harder and zooms toward the train station. She stops at the entrance of the station and grabs her pistol, and places a cap on her head.

This was nightlife to her. Not getting high but never low, not getting drunk every night—it was guns and roses. She sees her target almost near the entrance so she plants herself in the small alley in between the train station and a convenience store. She counted to ten before grabbing the man with his jacket and placing a hand on his mouth. The man struggled, his eyes widening.

So he knows what he has gotten himself into. This man was assigned to Sooyoung last night. She had read about him the day before, like some personal information and why he was a target. Apparently, he bought drugs but failed to complete the transaction by providing payment. He was now on the run, and Sooyoung’s management, BBC, managed to track him before he flew off to hide somewhere in Southeast Asia. Sooyoung lets herself free and becomes Yves, who left her own Garden of Eden because of her sins. She positions her pistol, now equipped with a silencer, on the man's temple. The man breathes erratically, scared for his own life. He continues to struggle just as Sooyoung places her lips near the man's ear, whispering, "Shh, you can't ask for any help now."

She pushes the man further into the alleyway, and lets him go. The man breaks into a run, but fails to escape as Sooyoung pulls the trigger and buries three bullets in his body: one on his thigh, causing him to stop running as he cradles it. Sooyoung approaches the man, now on his back. 

“Please...please! Don’t kill me!” The man cried out to her. She doesn’t falter, and steps on his chest as she puts the second bullet in his chest, close to his heart. The last bullet goes through the middle of his forehead, which renders him dead.

Sooyoung felt for her handkerchief in the back of her pocket, wiping blood off her face. She stealthily sneaked out of the alleyway and got in her car, driving off under the bridge at Han River, where she throws her gun away, as well as her bloody handkerchief.

It was not new to her. Sooyoung has been assassinating targets left and right for more than three years now, so remorse wasn't exactly what's left after she hits them. Instead, it's thrill. The thrill of almost getting caught, the adrenaline rush when escaping right before a witness or the police rushes into the crime scene.

"Vivi," she called. A static hurt her ears for a bit before it was tuned properly.

"I'm here," Vivi replies. “Boss says you can return to the HQ now.”

Her work isn’t exactly _that bad_ , she tries to justify. It was just that she felt that the world would be a little bit better if there was one less person to worry about. She joined BBC three years ago with the thought of rebelling against her father, who thinks that she was pretty much useless if it weren’t for her academic achievements. However, her purpose for joining and staying with BBC has changed now - she felt satisfied after killing people she didn’t really know, but has a compelling reason. So far, she has been on top of the game, and never once failed her job, which is why she is one of their greatest assets.

Of course, she doesn’t do it for free. When she comes back to the HQ, she files for a report and sends it to a higher up, which processes wiring the money to her bank account. And so she drives back to their HQ, situated in the middle of Seoul. It doesn’t attract that much attention, except that their front is a local restaurant. Sooyoung parks at the alleyway at the back, so that she enters using the backdoor, which leads to a staircase that goes up. From the landing on the second floor, she faces an elevator, which brings her to the fifth floor.

As soon as the elevator opens, she is greeted by Vivi.

“Hey! You’re back so soon. I wish I could’ve joined you there,” Vivi pouted, and Sooyoung can’t help but pinch her colleague’s cheeks, which earned her a light slap on her arm. “I don’t like that.”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Sooyoung shrugged. “Aren’t you going home yet?” She looks at the clock near them and notices that it is well past 1AM. Talk about overtime.

Vivi yawned, shaking her head. “Nah, I’ll wait for you. Let’s go home together.”

“Just say that you wanna get a free ride and go,” Sooyoung scrunched her nose.

“Shut up! You keep on offering me, okay?”

“And you’ve been enjoying it too much.”

Sooyoung sat down on her desk while VIvi settled on the seat beside her. She started to fill up her report and finally finished at around 3AM. She’s going to get grounded if her father knew that she was out of their house at this time. Good thing Vivi installed some bug into their CCTV cameras that make it seem like she is off to bed at exactly 10PM, which varies sometimes - one video feed shows her not getting enough sleep and using her phone to watch videos as Vivi’s prank, and Sooyoung’s father turned their quiet breakfast into a full sermon.

They finally left the building at 15 minutes after 3AM, and Sooyoung drove Vivi to her home. When she reached her own home, she parked her car three blocks away, at a convenience store, and sneaked in their backyard by climbing their wall. It was supposed to be protected by electrical wires, which could’ve electrocuted her to death. She configured it with Vivi a long time ago, cutting a space enough for her size and placing a hologram on it so it won’t be suspicious. Either their rotating guards are dumb or it looks too real to be deemed as fake.

She climbs over to her balcony, and opens the door to her veranda. Finally, a place where she feels a tad safer if not exposed. Sleep falls over her, and in a few minutes, she was already off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like my writing is rusty ngl anyway!!! leave a comment or sumn,,
> 
> im @sehunhyejoo on twt lol


End file.
